


You Belong To Me

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Agreeable Danny, Conniving Original Character, Jealous Steve, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Steve's has his eyes set on Danny and Steve is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello world, I'm back and by back I mean I'm hitting you with another McDanno fic. I know, it's been forever since I last posted a romcom between my guys and I figured since I'm writting a non-slash fic I could finish a slash fic that was doing doing nothing but taking up space on my flashdrive. This fic is apart of the Mine series that I created and was beta'd by the lovely Meagan who not only encouraged me to finish this but also gave me a few ideas of more fics I can do in this series. Thanks hun. Well enough about me I'm going to let you read and then you can tell me what you think. But first, the disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned this show you would know it. You know what I mean.

Jason Moore let out another loud laugh as he shook his head at his friend. "Please tell you didn't do what I think you did."

"What," shrugged Steve nonchalantly, chuckling. "I didn't have a choice, he refused to open the door."

"So you what, decided to open with a grenade."

"It got the door open."

Jason snorted. "Glad to see that your love of explosions haven't changed over the years."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, me too." He picked up his beer and took a sip when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure standing a few feet away behind Jason.

Following Steve's gaze, Jason turned slightly to try to find what exactly it was that caught Steve's attention. "What," he grinned cheekily. "See something you like."

Steve nodded and smiled. "My partner actually. Danny...Danno over here." He smiled even harder when Danny turned and saw him. Danny said a few words to the server waiting on him before walking over to the table.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Steve asked.

Danny shrugged. "Since I don't have Grace tonight or any other plans for that matter I thought I come here and get an order of barbeque wings to go," he replied, pointing at the bar.

"And what, go back alone to your apartment. No, you should join us, we got wings coming in a few," Steve suggested as he stood up and grabbed a chair for Danny to sit in. He didn't wait for Danny to respond as he pushed his partner down into the chair.

"Uh Steven don't you think it's kinda rude to invite me to sit without consulting your friend first," chastised Danny, glaring at his partner. "Besides I don't wanna intrude-"

"But you're not intruding is he Jase?" Steve asked, throwing Danny a goofy smile.

Jason took a sip of beer from his glass as he quietly gave Danny a once over. "No," he said finally, putting down his glass and licking his lips. "He is most definitely is not."

Still Danny felt unsure. "Are you sure because I can-" he began tentatively but was cut off by Steve.

Steve shook his head. "Danno just say you'll stay already."

"Alright, since it's not any trouble."

"No, the more the merrier right," grinned Jason as he held out his hand. "I'm Jason Moore by the way since the louse here didn't properly introduce us. An old Navy buddy of Steve's."

"Danny Williams," Danny smiled back shaking the offered hand. "As mentioned before I'm this goof's partner which makes me a constant target for gunfire."

Steve frowned. "Really. I invite you to join us and the first thing you do is complain about getting shot at."

"No, if you recall I introduced myself first and then I complained about being a target for constant gunfire, if you're going to quote me say it right." "Well excuse me," Steve said rolling his eyes completely use to his partner's antics.

Danny simply grinned. "You're excused and now if you don't mind please Jason, tell me how first came in contact with McGarrett here."

"Actually we were assigned on the same ship our first year in the Navy and we were together for four years. After we both got transferred we kept in touch until Steve went on to become a SEAL and I got honorably discharged."

"May I ask why?"

"Well the military kinda frowned at anyone who participated in sexual acts involving the same sex," Jason replied, sighing sadly. "They found out I had a boyfriend back home and suddenly I wasn't good enough to do the job I signed up for."

"That's why I'm so happy that they finally repealed 'Don't Ask Don't Tell'," Danny said, voice supportive. "It's despicable to know that people were being discharged from the military because of their sexual orientation.

Like being gay suddenly meant they couldn't fight for our country. Jason grunted, nodding his head in agreement. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I loved being in the Navy and it hurt when they let me go but I found something better."

"Really."

"I'm gonna go check on our food," Steve said before Jason could begin his story. He was happy to see that Danny was getting along with a friend from his past. Plus he was starving.

********

"So you're telling me that while you were waiting in line at a coffee shop a guy came in and demanded all the money in the register or he would start shooting. But, instead of waiting for the cops to arrive you decided to diffuse the situation by taking out the robber yourself," replied Danny with a smile, completely amazed by the story. "You really did that."

Jason chuckled as he nodding his head. "Yep, I did."

"How does that land you a job with NCIS?"

"Turns out that the guy was an ex-Naval officer who was wanted in connection for the disappearance of another Naval officer," he answered. "NCIS was called in and the team leader liked how I handled the situation. We got to talking, he asked me about my background and I told him. He then asked me if I ever thought about going into law enforcement and when I said no he said I should think about it. Said that NCIS was always on the lookout for new agents."

"And did you?"

"Yep. I applied, did my training at Norfolk and eight months later I'm a full fledged Special Agent."

He gave Jason a nod of approval as well as a bright smile. "Wow, that's really...impressive," he replied, eyes twinkling. Shrugging slightly, Jason smiled back. "Yeah, the Navy may have turned their backs on me but I love my job at NCIS. I'm helping people, protecting the innocent. That's all I ever really wanted to do."

"Now that feeling is I can relate too."

********

Steve finally returned, a few more beers in his hand while the waitress behind him placed the food on the table. The three men talked while they ate and Steve was impressed at how well his two friends were getting along.

"Wow Steve, the stories he's telling is making me a little scared of you right now," smirked Danny, sipping his beer.

Steve gave his partner a pout. "I'm not that bad."

"So you don't get a stockade of weapons in the trunk of his car?" teased Jason and both he and Danny shared a laugh.

Steve frowned, leaning back in his chair. "I hate you both."

Danny snorted. "Please, you love me bitch."

"Almost as much as you love bitching at me," snapped Steve.

"I bitch because I value my life."

"I thought it was because you cared."

"That too," chuckled Danny. "So Jason, how long you town for?"

Jason quickly answered. "'Til Monday then it's back to the mainland for me."

"And Sunday I'm having a team barbecue at my place so I can introduce Jason to everyone."

"Sounds like fun. Grace and I will definitely be there."

"Who's Grace, your girlfriend," asked Jason curiously.

"Grace is my daughter who happens to be the light of my life," Danny explained proudly. "After our divorce my ex-wife moved here to Hawaii with her new husband and I followed."

"You must be an amazing father."

"He is," Steve said with a smile.

Danny smiled back. "Thank you Steven."

Steve shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

"Still...that means a lot coming from you."

The partners continued smiling at each other, oblivious to Jason staring at them with a smile of his own. Steve cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Jason, cheeks flushed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he chuckled nervously as he stood up from the table. "I'll be back."

********

Jason waved at his friend and waited until he was gone before he turned his attention to Danny.

"So what's the deal between you and Steve?"

Danny's eyes widened. "I don't know what you mean," he stuttered, folding his arms.

"Come on, seriously," smirked Jason. "You really don't know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe a little bit more clarification would help me understand-"

"Are you two together?" asked Jason bluntly.

"Together like a couple?" Danny said, the words slowly falling out of his mouth.

"Yeah."

Danny shook his head. "No we're just partners," he declared. "Work partners, that's all."

"I don't know. You two are giving off some serious vibes and trust me, I know vibes."

Danny released a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face before clapping his hands together. "Okay here's the deal. Steve and I have a very close relationship and sometimes that relationship is misconstrued into something that plunges into the sexual realm but trust and believe Steve and I do not have that sort of relationship."

"But you want it too right."

"I-"

"Oh come on Danny I've seen the way you two act around each other and it's clear to me what you both want. Seriously, you guys can't go five minutes without touching each other. The Steve I knew never let anyone touch him, not even a congratulatory pat on the back."

"That's because we're partners and we trust each other."

"Or you're secretly pining for each other."

"I-"

"Look I get it, Steve's hot and you want him. But he's also your partner and you don't want to dive in without knowing how he feels. However, as someone who's known Steve for a long time I can say with complete confidence that you have a shot."

"Are you sure you're happy being a Federal agent?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the way your talking I think you missed your calling. You should have totally went into Psychology and became a therapist."

"Laugh if you want but I'm telling you the truth."

"I don't know-"

"How about you let me handle this. If it all goes right, you won't be leaving this place alone tonight."

Danny didn't know what else to say so he simply nodded his head. If Jason had a plan to get him together with the man of his dreams then so be it. How could he say no. "Okay," smiled Danny in agreement.

********

Steve returned to the table and immediately frowned at what he saw. First, Danny was sitting closer to Jason than he was before Steve left. Second, Jason's hand was resting on the small of Danny's back. Lastly, their heads were close, nearly resting against each other, and Danny was smiling mischievously. Slowly, he made his way to the table.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked curiously, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Oh this, this is nothing," smirked Danny, pulling away slightly. "Jason was just telling me another story about you involving a tantalizing game of strip poker."

Steve frowned disapprovingly as he sat back down. "I thought we swore we would never speak about that night again." "What can I say," smirked Jason devilishly. "Danny has a way of getting information out of me. Must be his amazing interrogation skills."

"They are amazing."

"You two seem to be getting along well. I'm glad."

"Yeah Danny's amazing. So much so I asked him out to dinner tomorrow."

Steve instantly perked up. "Dinner," he squealed slightly. "Dinner...like between friends."

"More like a dinner date Steven," replied Danny, shrugging.

"You asked him out."

Jason smiled brightly. "I did. I'm here until Sunday night and have no plans for tomorrow so I asked Danny if he wanted to join me for dinner."

"On a date."

"Yes Steve on a date," drawled Danny, sipping his beer and rolling his eyes.

Now Steve was completely confused. Danny didn't date men...did he. "But...but...you don't date guys."

"That's slightly true."

"What do you mean 'slightly true'?, asked Steve, eyes narrowed.

"It means I haven't dated a guy since before I met Rachel."

"Since before you met...why you didn't you tell me?" asked Steve flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what his partner was telling him.

Danny shrugged. "I wasn't sure how you would react," he replied timidly.

Steve felt like he couldn't breath. All this time Danny had been keeping this huge secret from him. "If I would have known I would have-" he began, shaking his head.

"You would have what?" Jason asked curiously.

But Steve didn't finish. Instead he stood up, so fast that the chair nearly toppled over, and grabbed the bill left by the waitress a few minutes before he left for the bathroom. "You know what, I'm going to find the waitress and pay the bill."

"Steve you don't have to."

"It's fine Jase," sniped Steve, glaring at the man. "Be back in a few." He didn't say anything as he stalked away, leaving Jason and Danny alone at the table. He knew that if he stayed he would have said something he later regretted.

********

Danny sighed as he watched Steve walk away. For a brief moment he allowed himself to believe Jason was telling the truth about Steve's feelings for him. However, it was pretty obvious that Steve only saw Danny as his partner and friend. "Well that plan failed," he sighed somberly.

Jason only smiled at Danny. "No, it didn't," he said cunningly, leaning back in his chair. "Wait for it." He then pointed at something behind Danny's back.

Danny turned to see Steve coming back to the table, angry frown on his face.

"You know what, no," was what the Commander said, shaking his head vigorously. "No to dinner and no to a date."

Danny was shocked by Steve's sudden behavior. "Steve-"

"I'm sorry Jason but you can't go out on a date with Danny. He's off limits."

"Excuse me Steven," frowned Danny, standing up. "You don't get to dictate who I can and cannot date."

Steve chuckled darkly. "Um yeah I kinda do because you're my partner. And if anyone is going to date you it's gonna be me," he stated firmly.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Of course I'm serious Danny," hissed Steve, stepping in front of Danny. "I've wanted to date you for the longest time but I thought you were straight so I never said anything. I kept quiet only to find out that not only do you like guys but you agreed to go out with one of my oldest friends." Steve crossed his arms and shook his head again. "I'm sorry but that's just not happening."

Danny's jaw dropped. "So what now?" he scoffed. "You think you can just swoop in and tell me what to do." He then too crossed his arms and looked up at Steve wearing a mischievous grin. "What makes you think you're even my type?" he asked playfully

Suddenly Steve's arm reached out and grabbed Danny around the waist pulling him close. He leaned in closer, a devious grin on his face and a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Aren't I Daniel." He didn't wait for Danny to answer instead pressing his lips against Danny's. His partner instantly responded to the kiss, opening his mouth giving Steve the power to slip his tongue inside. The kiss was fast and passionate, Danny's body quivering against his, and Steve had no plans to stop. Unfortunately for him, their bodies had other ideas.

Breathless, Danny pulled away and rested his head against Steve's chest. He momentarily forgot that they were in a restaurant and was slightly embarrassed to be making out like a teenager in the middle of a large crowd. "You're a jerk," he grumbled, leaning against Steve until he regained the ability to use his legs. He would never admit it but Steve's kiss actually made weak in the knees. "A big stupid jerk.

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Yeah but I'm your jerk." With Danny still resting against him, Steve turned to Jason and gave him an apologetic smile. "Jason I'm sorry but-"

It took Jason every ounce of will he had to keep from laughing. This was the result he was hoping for and he was glad Steve took the bait. "Hey Steve it's okay," Jason said, waving his hand. "I was looking for some vacation fun but it's clear to me that you have strong feelings for Danny and the feelings are very mutual. Who am I to stand in the way of love and happiness," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Steve smiled, relief on his face. "I'm glad you understand Jase."

"I'm your friend, of course I do. Well I don't know about you two but I'm ready to call it a night. Danny it was great meeting you," he said, holding out his hand.

No longer leaning against Steve Danny smirked and shook Jason's hand. "Yeah, you too."

"Sorry about our plans got canceled. Maybe some other time," Jason teased and chuckled when Steve released a growl and the hand around Danny's waist tightened.

"No, I don't see that happening any time soon," Steve growled again.

Danny rolled his eyes, took Steve's wallet, and gave Jason a wave. "I'm gonna go pay the bill. Jason it was a pleasure."

********

Jason waited until Danny disappeared from sight before he turned to Steve and gave him a soft smile. "You know I was just messing with you Steve," he said. "I know when to back off. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," sighed Steve. "I really am sorry about breaking your plans with Danny. You're a great guy but-"

"You love Danny and the thought of him being with someone other than you kills you inside."

Steve nodded his head vigorously. "You nailed it."

"Like I said I understand. I just hope you realize what a good thing you have. Danny's a great guy."

"I know and I do."

Jason gave Steve another soft smile. Then he grabbed his wallet and gave his friend a wave. "I'm gonna head out. Call you later."

"You better," grinned Steve and watched Jason leave the restaurant.

"You do what?"

Steve didn't notice Danny was standing behind him and turned to his partner. He grabbed Danny's hand and didn't let go until they were standing next to Danny's car. "I do know how great my life is and I'm gonna spend every moment cherishing it," he smirked as he pushed Danny against the car and pressed against him.

Danny grinned. "Sounds like a plan. How about you start now?"

"My pleasure," and with that Steve leaned forward to give Danny another breathtaking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a problem but I simply love Jealous!Steve. He is so easily manipulated it makes me grin every time, and I'm the author. And yes I used NCIS because I desperately want a crossover between the two shows. Who wouldn't love to see Danny in the same scene as Gibbs. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did don't be afraid to send me a shout out. I'm looking forward to it. Until next time,
> 
> Quitters never win but winning isn't everything. Contradiction much.
> 
> LadyCizzle.


End file.
